Bad End Night
by Aoi Fukuda
Summary: It's four minutes before midnight. The night was a 'Crazy NighT', but the 'Happy Ending' is missing. Based on Hitoshizuku's first song, Bad End Night, of the Night Series, with a twist of Hetalia.


_EDIT: I know this was meant to be a crossover between Vocaloid and Hetalia, but instead I'll just put it under Hetalia category as a songfic. _

_Characters:_

_Village Girl (Liechtenstein)  
__Doll twins (North/South Italy)  
__Maid (Belgium)  
__Butler (Netherlands) (It would've been Prussia at first…)  
__Master (Austria)  
__Mistress (Hungary)  
__Son (Prussia - originally the female version)_

_Based on the song "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" by Hitoshizuku, part of the "Night__ ∞ Series". _

* * *

_Where is this place?_

The young villager walked through the woods with a searching look. On one hand was an envelope, which contained a letter, which states the place where she was supposed to go. She knew these woods very well to her, since she would always walk with her older brother as a way to spend time. This time, with her brother gone, she was on her own, carrying nothing but a letter concerning a certain family living within the woods, far from the busy life of the town and the city.

Sighing quietly, she looked up at the dark sky. It was a full moon that night, along with the stars covering the sky.

Thankfully it wasn't raining. But it was rather cold and windy.

Wearing her blue cloak underneath her red dress, she shivered from the evening breeze.

A few more steps and she saw lights ahead. They weren't the same as lit torches, these lights were rectangular; she squinted her eyes toward the light and saw another light of the same shape. One followed by another, she began to walk faster. Then eventually she broke into a run toward the lights.

One blink from her eyes and she was out of the woods. She looked back at the woods and then looked forward.

She was standing in front of a large manor.

Ahead of her were two wooden French doors. One door had a brass knocker nailed on the door. Between her was the mansion's fence, surrounding the house with tall spokes. After counting the numbers, there were about eleven tall windows at the front side of the house alone; three of them were at the balcony above the main entrance. There was only one arch above the balcony.

Overall, it was certainly where a nobleman's family would live although it was odd to find such in the woods.

However, despite all the simplicity of the house, she felt something was out of place. She couldn't guess what this was, but it was as if there was something strange going on. She felt as if she was lost for a certain amount of time she thought she had escaped from it. Based on the location written on the letter given to her, this was the right place. (She would've been lost had she wandered in the woods at another place in the wrong time, looking for the very mansion she was standing at that moment).

So why does it feel like she confused and lost?

Curiosity now overwhelming her, she stepped toward the door and knocked on the brass knocker.

"_Hello_," she called out. No answer.

She tried again, knocking repeatedly.

Still none.

Grasping the doorknob, she turned it to the right. She felt surprised the door was unlocked when she opened the door; it made her wonder whether the inhabitants of the house knew of her arrival or she was in some kind of a trap.

Looking inside, she decided to the former.

"_Is anyone there_?" she called out. She slowly pushed the door open and took her first step inside the dark room of the house. She wondered why the room was dark, until everything became bright before her eyes.

Without warning, all the lights within the house lit up.

"_My, do you need help_?" said a soft voice at her left.

She turned to her right and nearly jumped in fright at the sight of a tall man leaning towards her, with his white-gloved right hand over his heart. She did not understand the man's words and, assuming she needed help, she shook her head.

This man was older than her by ten more years. He had blond hair, about the same shade as her hair; only it was pushed up and to the back. His eyes were sky blue, but it held a sense of intimidation when she stared at his gaze. He had a vertical scar at the right side of his forehead. From what she could guess about the formal outfit he was wearing (orange bowtie, high-collared white shirt, long black trousers, black shiny shoes, red vest and a dark blue tailcoat, with the tails reaching down to the back of the knees), he would be some kind of a servant. More likely to be the butler of the house, she assumed quietly.

"_Wel-COME_…!" a voice began.

"…_To our WON-drous mansion_!" another voice finished.

She looked away from the blonde butler and towards the middle of the room.

Two young men ran from either side of the room and met at the middle, just a good distance ahead of her. They were also wearing the similar outfit as the butler, who was smiling at her when she turned to look at him. Only their outfits were a bit colourful: their bowties were white, their coats were both green and red (one wore green, the other red), their trousers were a reversed colour, and their shoes were also white). They almost resembled like dolls, only real and breathing. When they 'greeted' her, she understood what they meant, since her older brother often teaches her the language when she was little. Their hair was brownish red of the same shade, while their eyes looked the same in colour. She noticed the odd curls from their hair; one has a curl toward his right, while the other's curl was above his forehead in the opposite direction.

Somewhere to her left, she heard footsteps running to her. Then followed by something liquid being poured out.

"_Let me serve you tea__,"_ chanted the young woman, who was pouring her tea.

She looked at the young woman and guessed she was a maid, who was wearing a black dress, a yellow pinafore with ruffles at the edges, and a red headband with ruffled edges. Her hands weren't wearing any gloves, unlike the butler. Her eyes were bright green, while her hair was a dark blonde tied up with her headband. Her lips formed a warm, yet strange, smile as she poured the tea.

The villager girl understood only the first and last lines of the chant, which all three mean letting her serve tea to her. She was about to reach for the tiny cup being handed to her, until her instincts prevented her. Realizing her actions, everyone began gathering around her.

And she felt happy, yet afraid at the same time.

"_A meeting such as this, you know, must be fate__!_" This time the voice belonged to an older man, who was standing across the room.

The young girl recognised the language, since this was her mother tongue. She looked up at saw the man standing across her.

He had brown hair, slightly mussed at some ends, and his eyes were oddly violet, looking behind the rectangular spectacles he was wearing. His clothes defined who he was as a master: red long coat, white shirt, white vest, red trousers, and a cravat, as well as white shoes. Like the twins who greeted her in Italian, the master of the house also had the strange curl sticking up from his right hair part. He smiled at her when she looked at him.

Standing beside him was a woman, who could be the mistress of the house. She was wearing a green skirt and a red coat, along with a white shirt underneath. On the right side of her head was a small pink flower, fixed in place on her long, light brown hair. Her eyes were dark green, which was perfectly normal…unlike the master's odd violet ones. She also smiled when she looked at the girl.

But before the girl young could reply at the master's comment, the 'twins' stood at either side of her and yelled, "_Then we will party! PARTY!" _

"_Let us welcome you__!_" the master said.

The maid and butler offered the girl's hand, in which she gladly accepted.

Then they ran towards the master and the mistress, pulling her arms toward the couple. They were still smiling as they pulled her into the dining hall of the house. At the centre was a long table filled with food; even she couldn't help but feel very hungry at the sight of the delicious food in front of her, as the twins gently pushed her down to her seat at the head of the table.

"_HurrY, hurrY__!_" one of them cried out.

"_Get the wine__!_" the butler said, rushing off.

"_Be merry, be festive__!_" the maid began chanting again.

"_Let us give a toast__!_" announced a tall young man at the side of the table, who was raising a glass of wine.

The last phrase startled her. She didn't notice this young man since her arrival, but she could guess this must the master's son. He had white hair and red eyes; the way he spoke sounded like he was yelling like a soldier, only it was raspy and hoarse. The young girl remembered her older brother yelling out commands, mostly of agreement to a superior, while he was disciplining himself to be a soldier. But his outfit resembled very closely to the butler's, only the difference between the two were the colours. The son was wearing only black and white, while the butler wore red, white, blue and orange.

However, what she wondered the most was how the master and mistress bore up a child with white hair and red eyes, when he resembled nothing close to his parents.

"_Are we readY__?_" one of the dolls asked, raising his glass.

"_Are we, indeed__?_" the mistress asked, raising hers as well.

"_Then let us begin__!_"

Despite her age, the young girl cautiously took the tall glass of wine in front of her, raised it high, and drank at the same the members of the house. The 'twins', the butler, and the maid also drank their own share.

Then everything began to feel crazy. She could feel the effects from the wine and soon felt guilty of drinking the wine.

The master told the young girl about her role as a lead actress of the play. Whatever the play was called, she did not know. She would be all dressed up and carrying along a glass of wine. Along with the family, they will get drunk and enjoy themselves as much as they could under the spell of the alcohol, which was already noticeable from the actions from the entire family.

The party continued on for a long time. Everyone, including the young girl, drank all the wine and sang merry songs while dancing around. It was an enjoyable time. Each person was having more fun than they could bear, forgetting all the troubles in the world. And as long as nothing goes wrong, it was a happy night…

It was happiness turned to the point of madness.

Now under the spell of the wine for a long time, the young girl danced around like she never had. She had always dreamt of dancing around in a ballroom, and this was her chance. With the son, they danced together, spinning around the room into a very fast waltz while singing along with the family. Her vision blurred as they sped up; she couldn't see anything.

Then everything blacked out around her.

* * *

For what she thought as a long time, she slept, only to wake up with a horrid hangover. It was still night; just how long had she been sleeping, she had no idea. When would the dawn ever arrive, so she could escape this manor and head back to the village? Sitting up on the bed, she began to cry, longing to go home. She could imagine her brother's worried face as he searched around the village for his younger sister, who hadn't returned since.

"_Shall WE__…_" began one twin, who came from behind her.

Surprised, she turned around and saw the 'twins'.

"…_Tell you a SEC-ret__?_" finished the other twin, who came from the other side.

The young girl did not understand their question, so she shook her head.

"_Take a look at the clock_," the 'twins' whispered to her. They pointed at the grandfather clock across the room.

Following their fingertips to what they were pointing, she looked at the grandfather clock. She slid off the bed and walked toward it.

The hands show the time: 4 minutes before midnight.

She thought how long was the hands remained in their place and fear washed over her. How will she ever return home now?

Running from the room, she ran down the long corridor, looking for the main staircase. She didn't look back; she doesn't want anyone's help at that point.

However, once she found the stairs, she ran down towards the entrance. Her hopes of escape were dashed when she found the door locked.

Turning around, she found herself alone. But she saw something lit beside the grandfather clock, where she saw a passageway, covered by the red ornate wallpaper. Walking to it slowly, curiosity now overwhelming her, she opened the door and walked inside.

"_Jesus! JesuS__!_" cried the 'twins'. This time, the girl wasn't startled.

The young girl saw coffins lined up by four on each side. Her heartbeat sped so much she thought she was going to faint anytime soon. (But she didn't.) She counted the inhabitants of the house: the master, the mistress, the son, the butler, the maid, and the 'twins'. Eight people in the house, except her.

If there are eight coffins and eight people living in the house, does this mean they're not alive? Are they dead?

Questions spun around her head until she heard the mistress' voice.

"_Oh, dear_," she said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"_So you have seen it__…_" the master added. He, too, looked upset.

The young girl wanted to say she was sorry. She blamed her own curiosity.

"_DangeR! DangeR__!_"

The 'twins' were warning her of something, but she doesn't know what it was.

"_Don't be scared, please__?_" the maid asked her, her eyes about to burst into tears. She was walked towards her as she spoke.

Terrified, the young girl ran from the hidden room and back into the entrance hall.

"_Where are you goinG__?_" called one of the 'twins', following her behind.

"_Where, indeed__?_" the butler asked. He followed the family behind as they left the room.

"_Please, wait!_" the maid cried out.

The family, including the maid and butler, ran back into see the young girl stepping back from them. Her face was covered with fear and her eyes were about to fill up with tears.

When she heard the master talking to her, he spoke in a very calm tone; he didn't sound angry or disappointed, it was conversational. He 'reminded' her about her role as the actress of this night, as the script was based on; she was to decide to outcome of this night, how would it end? She must look for it, this happy ending of this night. However, if she messes up in putting everything in the right place…the party, the discovery of the coffins, the girl's arrival…everything is over. He asked her if the 'true end' lies inside the coffins she had discovered, one of them could be hiding the end. Or would everything just start all over again, just another 'crazy' night, with one event drawing close to midnight? One event different from another as midnight apporaches.

The young girl denied what the master told her. She never knew of this. True, he did tell her about her being the 'actress' of the party sometime earlier, but never from the script. But if she was responsible for this 'crazy night', she must fix it. Most of all, she only wanted to go home.

_What can I do to get back home? _She wondered, looking for any escape. The window was out of the question and the maid and the butler were blocking the door.

"_Once the play is over_," the master and the mistress began.

"_Then you shall return_," finished the butler and the maid.

_This key to the 'happy ending' _thought the young girl, looking around. _Where has it ended up? That cold-glinting key…_Then she looked ahead and saw it.

The hands of the grandfather clock, which resembled, closely, like knives. Keeping her eye on the family, who were in a conversation, she walked toward the clock, opened the glass window, and removed the hands.

_I've found it_ she thought, smiling to herself. Then without warning, she ran toward the family and plunged one of the knives on the maid's heart; the maid gasped as she bled out. She plunged the other knife onto the butler's skull and then to the son's shoulder. One by one, she stabbed them with the knives. She felt not guilt, but maddening happiness. She felt herself going mad with excitement; this was a new feeling to her, since she had never become this violent yet feel happy at the same time. Twice, thrice she stabbed them, although everyone, including the maid, the butler and the 'twins', were already dead from the losing too much blood.

Once her senses returned, she stood up and looked down at what she just done. She dropped the clock hands in surprise. The floor, as well as her hands, was covered in red. She still wondered if she was still the 'actress' of this 'crazy night', even if everyone was dead because of her.

Could this mean the young girl is able to escape?

Then as if she still can recall the moments of the party, she sang and danced around merrily out of the room. She picked up the clock hands and swung around them around in drunken merriness, still having a small trace of madness from earlier.

Is this a 'bad-end' night?

It could be, from the party to the murder.

_Somewhere within the castle, a shadow watched over her as she left the room, now searching a way to leave the house. It applauded her because of the show she has led that night. It was happy._

'_A good show you put on tonight…" it said. But the young girl did not hear this. It began casting the time backwards._

_The young girl, still wandering about the house, did not notice the shadow as it stood in the main entrance. She didn't notice her feet walking backwards or the time rewinding._

_Stooping down to the ground, it picked up the letter the girl had dropped upon her arrival, while it quietly wept as it smiled._

_This night isn't over, yet…_

* * *

_I wonder who the shadow is at the end…_

_If I try to figure out what "Crazy ∞ nighT" is about, I'll write it for sure. I know the events are the same, but it's from the family's POV and this time, it has many plot twists all over the place._

_And don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other stories. There's just no time to think of an idea for a new chapter...I just need something to write when I'm bored._

_Should I do some requests based on 'certain' Vocaloid songs using Hetalia characters? It can really depend on the song itself, like the meaning, character requested as the focus, etc. I might make a fanfic focusing on this, possibly soon or sometime during the summer, unless I'm taking summer classes in college, which is very likely to happen._


End file.
